ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-27186083-20181215123252/@comment-32953449-20181215150429
Tbh, i have to rewatch the Episodes from the very start to make my Final review (because i don't wanna missing something important that i might end up call it a Flaws) and most of the time i watching it on youtube on RAW (meaning no Subtitles nor fully understand what their saying) so i need to pay attention before i make some comparison with other series. I do understand some point of the Plot/Arc but because my Japanese is limited to certain degree, i either Ignored some dialogs and just straight to fighting (but i do listen to some dialogs in between the fight) Therefore, this is the only thing i can grasp from this episode : Ushio try to hold back the Brothers seem "Stupid" because at the end of the day, we all pretty much knew that the Brothers will still transform into Ultraman anyway, with or without his promise to Mio. i don't know what the writers think when they write this one its like they don't know that this kinda setting is Already been done back in the Past many times (the MC gotta save the world, someone that precious to him/her gonna reasoning with MC not to die, the MC gonna do it anyway, this is VERY "Original", right?) -_-' I was expecting Cereza is back at breaking the Password of Aizen, that would be hillarious if the Password had anything to do with Orb but nope just scream "THIS IS SOOO ANNOYIIIIIINNNNG" then problem solved. I'm not comment anything about Saki but its really THAT late Saki has to Trust (or in this case Protect) the Brothers when she could do it way before Reugosite appeared. However, i do feel that Deadly Attack and Asahi of all people is the one witnessed it (i know its intentional but you know) And can i talk about the editing in this? The scene where Saki is "Dusted" (something common in Toku anyway) seems very CLEAR like without any cut of it. usually where someone Dying like that there's a very visible cuts in which the Actor/Actress in their arms then disappeared but again with noticeable cuts that you can clearly see (if you been a Tokufan long enough) And i agree the Fight seems lessing but because i believe their saving it for last episode (and it better be awesome) otherwise, it become Boring as Geed (not saying the fighting is not awesome just...lacking in my opinion) Now, for the Big Bad Villain Reugosite. boy i sense some Greeza level design (its final form at least) with Magata Orochi like threat. If Greeza just being Creepy with his laugh (and his movement), this guy just Straight up Floating (like he's not walking right?). Heck, if all those Regina attacks doesn't bother him so much, why would 2 Ultras (even if they fused) fighting to their hardest is a much Trouble for him. They better come up with something good in Final episode. Well, thats all i can say for this episode, agree or disagree you can tell me below. But one thing that i Really hoping is that Orb Dark out of nowhere just appeared for one last time acting like a Hero would do (If Ultra Father suddenly appeared in Geed and there's Cameos of Cosmos and Hikari despite doesn't mean anything, why wouldn't their added Cereza just for fun) OR they can use New Gen Barrier again but this time summon all of them Or Even Better, Kurenai Gai out of nowhere with his Orbnica, Transform into Orb Origin, helping the Brothers just with his Orb Supreme Calibur, then The. End. (the last part was uncesessary but one can Dream, right) EDIT : I might gonna reply this discussion in the next 10 Hours because i need a good Sleep. So, Good Night Everyone *yawn*